K-Craft
by olanzj
Summary: Well, my first upload to this site, as well as my first fan fiction. My main goal is to get people to criticize(no trolling) my work, and show me my errors. So this is about different miners (my irl friends) and their funny, scary, and heroic minecraft adventures. Here it is.


K-Craft: K-Squad vs. The Mobs

The two adversaries faced off in the valley between the absolute hills. Neither was ready to back down. Neither was ready to give in…

Out of the mines came two wandering adventurers, heavy sacks over their shoulders. The first was Amos of the hills. He was known for his elaborate constructions and traps. He was a dark skinned male aged about fifteen. At his sides were at least three iron blades. He wore a grey shirt to aid in confusing any attackers in the caves, and wore loose brown pants to make fights easier. With him was Savas, known for his…unorthodox tactics in battle…which including throwing his friends into the paths of creepers… He was armed with four iron blades and a bow at his side also. He was a little lighter than Amos and wore all black, giving him a somewhat intimidating look despite being the same age as his friend.

"Hey Savas, it looks pretty dark out there," Amos said as he was the first to exit. "We may have to fight our way home."

"Just how I like it," Savas said humorously. "How your swords looking?"

"Broken. And yours?"

"I'll be fine with smashing it on a creepers head!"

"What I love to hear!"

They both drew their swords with one hand, and held the sacks with the other and charged into the plains.

Several zombies turned and rambled towards them. Amos expertly cut them at the knee. He cut it down as it kneeled in place.

"How's that for finesse?" Amos called to Savas.

"Eat this!" Savas laughed as he leapt into the air. He flew down, cleaving a zombie in two; he took the heads off the other two, and lunged at the next. His sword split inside its body, but he took out a next one. He chopped the zombies down left and right in a mad flurry.

"Hey Savas, they're just zombies," Amos said as he approached.

Savas swung at him, but he blocked the blow.

"Oh, so sorry, I thought…"

"No worries Savas, I know how you get when there are things to kill."

An arrow flew past, and Savas immediately took out his bow.

"You should have carried more bows," he said, smashing the skull of a skeleton with the shot.

"I thought it would last okay!" Amos said, ducking behind some elevated ground.

Savas picked off the skeletons left and right until he realized he was out of arrows. He looked up fearfully, but saw his enemies were all but annihilated

"S-Savas!" Amos cried.

"What is it Amos?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"CREEPER!"

He leapt over the elevated ground in time to avoid the explosion, but others followed. Savas reached for his quiver on his side, but remembered he was out of arrows.

"Three more swords," he said, charging. He battered back three creepers, and was followed up by Amos' attacks on the same three, knocking them even further back. Amos' blade split in a creeper, and he immediately drew a next one, delivering the fatal blow to the creeper.

"Time for a combo!" Savas said. He kicked Amos forward, and with his blade pointed, he drove it through another creeper. Savas grabbed the last creeper and kicked him down.

"I always hated you little fiends," he said evilly, his figure eerily silhouetted by the moon. The creeper got up and ran, disappearing in the distance.

"Hell Yeah!" they both shouted, slamming their fists together. They continued walking, leaving the remains of monsters in their wake.

They opened the door of a room on one of the lower levels of Savas' underground bases. They entered and lazily took a seat in the chairs, dropping their sacks aside.

"So what we get?" Savas asked.

"A crap load of coal," Amos said, throwing some on the table. "Even more iron…"

"Some lapis lazuli," Savas said, dropping it on the table.

"We could turn some of Farmer Aker's sheep blue with that," Amos joked.

"Hell yeah we could. That's being added to the trolling list!" he laughed.

"Damn right it is. Now check this out. Emerald."

Savas marvelled at the green stone on the table. "I hear the next village over has some good deals on diamond gear for this. I don't even know what they do with the useless stone."

"Hey, that's their business. All that matters is that we get our stuff. Now for the big guns."

Savas dropped the diamonds on the table. "We have enough for two pickaxes and a sword."

"I'll be fine with the pickaxes. You'll get the sword."

"I like that deal. Cheers to a hard day's work," Savas said, taking out a piece of pork.

"Cheers," Amos replied, taking a big bite.

Morning had come, and the village of Floating Hill was filled with life. Farmers were tilling the ground, and the smith was busy working the forge. The temple bell was ringing and the market was busy. Miners from all around were here, moving their wares and trading for other valuable items.

"How many emeralds did you get?" Savas asked as they walked through the crowd.

"I dunno. Like, five?" Amos replied.

"Diamond junk here I come," he said, rubbing his hands together.

They walked up to a stand with a villager. On her stand were numerous supplies you'd in the village. "Hello miners. Do you see anything that interests you?"

"You got anything made of diamond?" Savas asked.

"Oh yes we do! No one's wanted to buy it and I've been thinking of giving it away," she said, reaching down into the stand.

"We got this," Savas said to Amos anxiously.

She took out a diamond hoe, to both their despair. "Well here it is. Three emeralds please."

"I told you this was a crappy idea," Savas said darkly as they walked through the town. "And you had to be the goody two shoes to give her an emerald for it."

"Hey, it was better than taking it from her for nothing. I couldn't bear leaving her empty handed."

"She was prepared to give it to us free!" he said, rather frankly.

"That's beside the point. Anyways, where to now?"

"I dunno. I'd head home, or go mining again."

"We could crash your cousin's house. She must have a lot of junk there that she's willing to give away."

Savas couldn't help smiling at the thought. "She must have loads of valuables she'd easily give away. Let's go."

"Amos, you knock," Savas whispered to him. They stood before a tree story brick house with many rooms.

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked.

"She won't let me in if she knows it's me."

Amos knocked on the door, and after quite some time, Nara opened the door. She wore loose shorts and a T-shirt, and had earphones in her ear. Her hair stopped at her neck, with a pigtail at the side. Her skin was close to that of Amos. She watched them with a lazy stare.

"How much junk do you want then?" she asked Savas directly.

"I just wanted to know if you had some diamonds inside. Maybe we could check…?"

"No," she said blankly.

"Come on. Help a friend out," Amos said.

"Want a cookie?" she asked sarcastically.

"I would like one…"

"Amos can come in, but you Savas, you stay outside," she replied. She closed the door, leaving him outside.

"You realize he'll just dig under the house and get in right."

"I know. I just one to minimize damaged to my door. This is Savas we're talking about here."

Savas broke through the wooden door, and shook the dirt and sawdust out his hair.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Nara grumbled something under her breathe and went upstairs.

She sifted through an old chest in her room, tossing out several posters. She threw back several wooden swords, nearly taking out Amos' eye.

"How about this?" she asked, handing Savas a diamond hoe.

"Dammit!" he shouted, annoyed. "Who really makes this stuff?"

"You want it or not?" she asked.

"Keep your damn hoe," Savas said, walking out. Amos waved at Nara and followed.

"Not one good diamond tool in sight," Savas grumbled as he opened the door.

"A diamond hoe is better than an iron one," Amos said.

"I don't want a hoe! Do I look like a farmer?"

"I wasn't saying that. I was just saying it's better than nothing."

"Hey. That's some nice diamond you got there…" a deep voice said.

Savas and Amos turned to see a figure standing in the pathway.

"It'd be a shame if I…blew it up."

This figure was dressed in a green camo style hoodie. Under his foot was a pack of TNT, and he had a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Amos asked.

"You killed some allies of mine the other night," he said, ignoring the question. "I think I'll have to show you what happens when you mess with me." He took up the TNT stack, and it lit without fire. He threw it, but Savas and Amos leapt out the way. It exploded, leaving a large crater on the gravel walkway.

"Why are you attacking us?" Savas asked.

"Look at his jacket," Amos replied. "Look familiar?"

"Just like a creeper I see. Only different…"

"Very perceptive my friends," he said, tossing a stick if TNT between his hands. "I'll warn you though, I'm far more intelligent."

"We'll see about that," Amos said as he charged with an iron sword. The creeper boy threw the TNT after him, but Amos dodged it. He swung at him, but the creeper boy ducked under the slash and kicked Amos up. He got up and slammed his fist down, but Amos rolled away just in time. He got up and saw the ground was slightly cracked.

"I'm hardly even fighting right now," he taunted.

Savas swung at the creeper boy from behind, but he dodged and kicked at him. Savas anticipated the attack and blocked with his knee. The creeper boy flipped right over Amos as he swung at him, and kicked him into Savas.

"You're no good at this, are you?" he asked.

Amos got up and charged, but the creeper boy stepped aside in a flash and pushed him off balance. He tossed a stick of TNT over his shoulder without even looking. Amos knocked away the TNT, but it exploded quickly, and the blast blew him away.

"Great, now you knocked out Amos," Savas said, annoyed. "I guess I'll finish you off myself."

"We'll see about that…"

Savas charged, and as the creeper boy threw a punch, he leapt into the air. He came down, and nearly cleaved the creeper boy in two. He cut off only a few threads of his jacket. He threw his fist at Savas, but he put up his sword at the last second. There was a blast as the attack connected, sending Savas flying into the side of the house.

"There he is!" several soldiers shouted. They came charging from down the path.

"I guess this is my cue," creeper boy said. He slammed his fist into the ground, and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater.

Nara opened the door and saw Savas still stuck to the wall. She watched him blankly and went back inside.

"You're such a good person you know…" Savas said sarcastically as he slowly peeled off.

"Alright!" Savas said, stabbing his sword down on the table of his base. "We're gonna go after this 'creeper boy'!"

"And what if we die this time? What then? What would your cousin say?" Amos replied.

Savas thought of the careless look on her face as he was lowered into a hole in the ground. He sucked it up. "She would be indifferent as she always is! Now, where do you find a creeper?"

"I-In caves?"

"But where do you find a creeper boy?"

Amos considered the question for a while.

"We could look for an underground base! Maybe a stronghold."

"That's what I'm talking about. Pack your things. We're going hunting!"

"It seems that we've found a target," a boy, about fourteen, said, watching a computer screen in a dark room. He wore glasses, which the data on screen glared. He was dressed in a lab coat.

"Dr Sapen, what is it?" another person asked as they entered. They seemed similar in age to Savas and Amos, but wore an iron chest plate and black pants.

"Well Dr Canis, it seems this 'creeper boy' has stirred up some trouble below. I say it's time we catch him."

"And how do you propose that? You realize how hard it is to even approach a creeper."

"That is why we'll do this scientifically. We'll outsmart him and win…"

"Or he could just blow us up, but it's your funeral."

"Such a pessimist…" Dr Sapen said under his breathe.

"So sleepy," Amos muttered as he followed behind Savas, a large pack on his back.

"Stay up! We have creepers to kill!" Savas replied as they continued up the high mountain path.

"Why so loud? You want us to get caught?"

"I don't care! I'm getting to the creeper one way or another, and nothing is gonna stop me…"

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Amos bumped into Savas, who was frozen still. He turned to see what had him so spooked. He saw it. The tall, black, long-armed figure that was all too familiar was staring right back at them.

"Did you bring any flint and steel?" Amos asked.

Savas shook his head, refusing to break eye contact.

"Good, because I brought some." Amos dropped his pack and took out the flint and steel. He knocked them together at the enderman's feet, and it quickly caught on fire. Amos put away the flint and steel, and took out his sword. He saw the purple flake float past his face, and swung behind him. The enderman blocked it with its forearm and growled.

Amos stared it in the eye, locked together with it.

"Your kind no longer scares me," he said, head butting it. It fell back, and as he brought down the blade, the enderman teleported away. It got up, and teleported forward, skewering itself on Amos' blade.

"I win."

The enderman crumbled away, the last of its flakes dissipating into nothing.

"You okay Savas?"

He shook his head, still frozen in place.

"I killed the damn thing! What's left to worry about?" Amos exclaimed.

"Shut up you fool!" Savas snapped back, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Amos turned, and even he began to freeze up as he saw it.

A giant enderman stood away from them, glaring at both of them. Its size was hard to judge, as it was so far away.

"We can't fight it on a hill like this. We need flat ground," Savas said. "I'm gonna break eye contact, then we run like the nether."

Savas turned, and charged up the hill. Amos followed.

They made it to the top, which was flat. They stood out at the center, looking around.

"Seems we're safe," Amos said, somewhat relieved.

The purple flakes began to fall around them, and they fought to even turn around. This giant beast was like four enderman combined, with arms that looked like they could level hills. It was breathing heavy, staring straight down at them.

"If I die today Amos, make sure Nara cries at my funeral," Savas said.

"I'll make sure to bring onions," he replied.

They both leapt into the air as the enderman swung its huge arms. They leapt in different directions as it slammed its arms on the ground.

Savas took out his bow and fired at it, but in an instant it teleported.

"Where did it go?" Amos asked.

It reappeared behind Savas, and swung at him, sending him flying into a small hill. Amos took out his flint and steel and charged. The enderman swung, but Amos jumped over it. He landed on its arm, and lighted it. He ran up to its shoulder and lit it, then back flipped off. He landed on his back, but the enderman was teleporting around, taking damage from the fire. He took the opportunity to run over to Savas.

"You okay bro?" he asked, helping him out the rubble.

"I'm…gonna…kill….that…creeper boy!" he shouted, charging in a blind rage. Amos looked down, and saw Savas had forgotten his sword.

The enderman finished knocking away the fire and saw Savas come charging. It swung at him, but Savas leapt higher than ever before. He slammed his fist into the enderman's head. He bounded off the top of its head, and ended up behind it. He punched it in its back, and with a burst of air, he sent it flying. Amos came running, both the swords sheathed at his sides. He saw the enderman coming his way, and took out his flint and steel. He jumped into the air, and cupped his hands by his mouth. They were scratched together, and he blew hard, sending a fireball into the enderman. It teleported, and got to its feet nearby.

"Gotcha!" Amos said, taking out a stick of TNT. He threw it, and it lit on the enderman, exploding.

Savas looked at his bleeding knuckles, surprised at how strong he could be.

"Keep your eyes on the prey!" Amos shouted to him, taking out both swords. "This thing is apparently still alive.

The enderman swung at Amos, but he jumped to avoid it. The enderman swung its other arm, knocking Amos away. Savas followed up with a punch to the chest, but there was little effect. The enderman grabbed him and began crushing him. Amos came charging again with both swords, but as he swung at it, it teleported away. Amos fell, missing the attack. The enderman reappeared and slammed its fist unto him, crushing him on the ground.

"Seems like this is finally the end," Savas choked. "It was a nice run."

"Y-Yeah," Amos replied.

A red beam tore through the enderman and it teleported away, leaving Amos and Savas on the ground.

Dr Sapen and Dr Canis stood not too far off, a large mining laser in Sapen's hand.

"It's time we collect data on this fine specimen," Sapen said.

Canis armed himself with a large metal bow. "How about I bring you the whole thing?"

Canis drew back the bow, and fired. The enderman appeared before them, and was struck by the arrow. It fell back not too far off. It got up, and teleported closer and closer. Sapen fired the laser again, but the enderman teleported away. It appeared right behind him. Canis met its fist with his, and but the enderman was stronger, and blew him away. Sapen fired burst after burst with his laser, but it kept dodging.

"N-No!" he shouted, ducking under its swing. He got up and aimed, but the weapon jammed, and he threw it aside.

He fixed his glasses and stared the beast in the eyes. "Time for you to learn about biology…"

He took a strange orange package out his coat, but Canis stopped him.

"Not now, or you'll kill those other two," he said, motioning to Savas and Amos.

Savas put the package away and frowned in thought. "Call the ship."

Canis pressed buttons on a panel, and a large ship came flying in. The enderman saw it, and threw a punch.

"Damn it!" Canis shouted as an explosion lit up the area. The entire hill seemed to go off as the ship exploded.

Canis and Sapen got up, their clothes torn.

"I guess there will be other days," Canis said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

The enderman reappeared behind them, breathing heavy.

Sapen took out the package, but Canis didn't stop him.

"I though you wanted it alive," Savas said, turning to him.

"Not anymore. That may be the only thing that can kill it," Canis replied.

Sapen caught the enderman's attention, and began running for the cliff at the edge of the hill top. Canis followed behind. Sapen stood at the Cliffside, and the enderman swung, but Sapen moved aside quickly. He stuck the package to the enderman's arm. Canis tackled it from behind, and it fell off the cliff. It teleported before it hit the bottom

In the distance was a large nuclear explosion, and the shockwave shook the hill.

"I told you it was a good idea to go to that industrial craft seminar," Sapen said.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not one for that huge nuke of yours though," Canis replied.

"I suppose we'll have to love off the land since the ship is gone."

"But first we have to deal with those two…"


End file.
